Resident Evil: New Nightmare
by Corey The Great
Summary: Just when you thought Umbrella was finished, they come back with a new, improved Nemsis. R&R(Note: This is my first fic! WOO!)
1. The Nightmare Begins

It all began on the stormy night of July 15th, 2005. The sky was filled with dark, ominous clouds, and lightning arced freely across the open expanse of nothingness. Along the dark road, the high-beams of an approaching 2005 Metallic Blue Chevy Corvette Convertible lit up the lonesome stretch of asphalt. The car belonged to a Mr. Nicolai Vislobakov. He was 45, had cold, dark black eyes, with combed over hair. He was divorced, his marriage lasting 5 years. It ended after a simple argument about him taking too much time at work, and how he needs to be home more often. He sighed, the lights reflecting off a green sign. The sign stated simply, "Exit 45A, Umbrella Research Facility, 1/4th Mile". He grunted again, turning off the exit. All this just for some major breakthrough with the project. It better be worth it, he had to cancel an "appointment" with a busty 26 year old blonde girl. He dimmed his lights, approaching the front gate of the facility. The guard, armed only with a Beretta 9mm, waved him through, knowing who was in the car by memory. He entered a parking space, labeled with a simple white sign with bold, black letters on it, "Head of R&D". Nicolai stepped out, his black dress shoes blending in with the asphalt beneath him. He reached back into the car, taking out his official Umbrella ID, and locked the car up. Scanning the area around him, he found who called. It was none other then Robert McConnell, head of the "Nemesis" Project. Rob, 35, was blue eyed and blond haired. He climbed the corporate latter quickly after marrying the CEO's daughter. 

"Ahh, Nicolai, glad to see you could make it. We finished Mark II ahead of schedule, figured you'd like to inspect him," Rob said in a Virginian accent. 

"Good to see you Rob, lets check him out," Nicolai said simply, with a slightly Americanized Russian Accent, "You're project always interested me the most. What are the improvements over the first version?"

"Why thank you, I'm flattered. Lets see...Well, New Nemesis is bigger, at about 8 feet, 6 inches. He's substantially heavier, about 3 quarters of a ton with his armor on, which we added more of. We've given him the ability to command the other projects, such as the Tyrants and Lickers. He also has an increased intelligence, and learns about 300% faster then the previous version. Wait 'till you see him, he's a beauty in his own way."

Together, the 2 scientists entered the facility, passing down the halls until they came across a single, heavy door, with a hand-print scanner to the right. Nicolai pressed his palm against it, a light appearing under his hand for several seconds before a beep was heard. The door hissed open, and the lights automatically turned on. They passed several more such doors, the final one guarded by several automatic machine-gun turrets that would retract from the ceiling. In this dimly lit room, a single tube stood in the middle of the room. The tube was filled with a blueish fluid, and in it, was the monstrosity itself, the Nemesis MKII. He was even more brutal looking then the first, his thicker armor bulged out almost a foot in front of him. His biceps were gigantic, almost the width of a mans torso. Its legs, even more massive then the biceps, would eventually be able to hurl the creature into the air. Nicolai Didn't know what to think about the specimen in front of him. He simply stood there several moments, speechless. 

Rob looked over to him, "A couple things I forgot to mention...He has increased Eyesight, strength and speed, and his tentacles are stronger and longer then Version one. We plan on activating him in 3 months, once we're sure we have control of him."

Nicolai walked up to the glass tube in front of him, and he stared at the monsters face. It was unmoving behind the foot thick glass, and still horribly disfigured. He had an ungainly stitching stretching from the corner of his right eye down to his neck, and about 4 thick tubes protruding out the back of his skull. His mouth however, was no longer covered, and the new nemesis looked slightly more human. As Nicolai stared at it, its massive, blood red eyes opened, staring back.


	2. Enter the Chaos

Nicolai gasped, and quickly back stepped. He wasn't ready yet...He couldn't possibly be! "Rob, He's awake!" He shouted, seemingly too late. Its gigantic fist slammed into the glass, sending shards in all directions, several larger ones found their way into Nicloai's face, as he screamed in agony. Rob stared in disbelief, triggering the alarm. Sirens blazed across the facility as the monster approached the screaming Nicloai. It picked him up with a fist almost as big as Nicloai's head. It gripped him tightly around the chest, beginning to squeeze with progressively more force. 

Rob, still shocked, cowered into a corner, releasing his bladder. Nicloai's mind raced, the pressure was pushing the air from his lungs. He could feel his rib cage beginning to bend inwards. His muscles strained for oxygen, and his vision began to fade to black. Suddenly, the heavy door opened again, and 6 members of the facility security staff entered, opening fire with their pistols. The rounds impacted with the creature's armor, and fell harmlessly to the floor. Nicloai's vision was now almost completely gone, his lungs were burning, and his ribs began to crack. With a final, loud snap, Nicloai's Rib cage and spinal column were cracked completely, the internal organs the ribs were designed to protect exploded like balloons. Blood trickled from his lifeless face and mouth as the monster flung the body at the security staff, missing them and leaving a large dent in the reinforced wall. The security relentlessly fired at the Nemesis, as it casually crept towards them, round after round bouncing off. It lifted its left arm towards the small security force, and a cloud of Virus-Filled barbs burst out from his flesh, spiraling towards their targets. The barbs impacted their targets soft flesh, the Nemesis new, fast-acting T-Virus immediately began attacking their systems. The security force fell to the ground, entering a seizure as their whole body began to fall control to the virus. It grinned to itself, turning towards the final man in the room. He screamed as loud as he could as a massive tentacle impaled his face, pink brain matter leaking out the protrusion from the back of his skull. The Nemesis was victorious, he had escaped his confinement, and now had and army of 6. As the security team rose again, they walked awkwardly, shuffling their feet and groaning as they followed the Nemesis. He stopped when he came to the door blocking his path. His much improved brain began to solve the problem: Break through it. The nemesis backed up, charging at the door at full speed. As the massive hulk slammed into it, the door only dented. Several more times proved ineffective. He began to think again, Its eyes traced the door, coming to the small control panel off to the left. Problem Solved...It slammed its fist into the panel, sparks falling to the ground as the monster went back to the heavy door. His army stood by idly, unsure of what to do as their leader lifted the door, breaking it off its track and throwing it across the room. Another alarm blared as the 2 turrets retracted from the ceiling, spewing round after round into the Nemesis' thick armor. He grunted, and tore them from their mounting, crushing them in its mighty fist. As it was about to open the next door, it opened by itself, a dozen men armed with Colt M-4s waited for him, and let loose a barrage of fire. As several rounds hit the soft flesh of his face, he screamed in agony. Unfortunately for them, they were never bright on yet another design aspect of the Nemesis MKII; It's ability to adapt to almost any situation in mere seconds. Its skin twisted and contorted, becoming thicker and harder. It charged for the soldiers, as its army did the same. One of his soldiers leapt at an Umbrella UBCS Officer, landing on his chest and knocking the man over. It viciously tore into his flesh with its claws and teeth, spraying blood and screams all over the room. The rest of the UBCS Soldiers were quick to follow the Officer's example, and soon lay dead in a room splattered from ceiling to floor in blood. Now there was one thing left to do: Escape.


End file.
